


Washette: Valley Forge

by ryuukko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold nights can turn into cozy mornings. And delays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washette: Valley Forge

It was just before dawn when General Washington awoke from what seemed more like a long nap than a good night’s rest. It was also the middle of winter and temperatures lingered below freezing, thus making it hard to get any sufficient sleep. Most of his men froze their rear ends off out in poorly-assembled tents and he did feel for them. However, there was nothing that could be done for them. Each man (if they were lucky enough) received one blanket and only one blanket. He was so low on supplies that he couldn’t even replace the bug-infested blankets of his own Generals.

And that’s when he remembered the events that unfolded the night prior-

He stumbled upon Lafayette who had set his bedding ablaze in one of the camp’s fires. He must have known that he was going into somewhat questionable territory when he boldly ventured to request that he sleep with him. Washington hesitated but ended up allowing it. Now he was paying the price.

 

The frenchman’s arm was draped across his midsection and his head was laying atop his chest. His rhythmic and slow breaths calmed George’s frantic mind. Worrying about everything when he woke up avoided any..unnecessary actions later on in the day. Now, he had a warm body snuggled up against his own. Joining the effort to fight the cold that lingered through the various cracks in his quarters. The price would be paid when he dragged himself out of his lover’s grasp. Like hell, this was one guilty pleasure he wouldn’t leave today, he could afford it. 

Lafayette stirred, blinking to restore his clear vision. He looked up at Washington with loving eyes. Fixed on the sight, lafayette was entranced with the fact that something wonderful happened last night, soon after he threw the covers on.

Washington smiled and kissed him on the lips not to long after. “I trust that you slept soundly?” 

"Oui, mon coeur." Washington shivered at the younger man’s tone. "Don’t be like this Glibert. You know there’s no time-" He was cut off by a the sensation of light kisses to the neck. "L-lafayette..stop this instant!" His voice failed to have any authority in it. Lafayette now knew of his weakness, the inability to resist him first thing in the morning. "I think it is you who should stop. Stop protesting this, that is. We have plenty of time."


End file.
